Irreparable
by silver feather chan0
Summary: S/K U.A. Unidos gracias a la ultima petición de alguien importante, juntos se encargaran de cuidar a un bebe, ¿podrá nacer el amor? ustedes que opinan.
1. Chapter 1

Irreparable:

Después de tanto leer, decidí que era hora de crear mi propio fanfic.

No hay mucho que decir, es mi primer fic así que no sean tan duros conmigo, esta idea surgió gracias a mi pequeña y retorcida mente. Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, queja o amenaza háganmela saber para poder hacer bien y mejorar mi "trabajo".

* * *

Un nuevo día estaba por comenzar.

Era la hora de levantarse. Ese era el momento más confuso. El momento en que no sabes que es realidad o un sueño; lo que ya fue pasado.

Uno despierta, abre los ojos, pero tu mente no esta realmente "conectada" con la realidad, esta desenfocada. No tienes conciencia de que es lo realmente pasa, tratas de aferrarte al resto de tus sueños antes de que se desvanezcan.

De hecho, cuando los ojos otra vez logran identificar las cosas de la vida real y uno se acuerda de lo que debe hacer, ya sea con placer o dolor, el reino de los sueños a quedado lejos… muy lejos.

En este estado, una mañana cualquiera de otoño, en Japón, recién despertaba una joven mujer de larga caballera azabache. Lentamente la joven abrió sus ojos, los cuales eran un par de orbes color azul, un azul profundo, cual el zafiro. Parpadeo un par de veces para tratar de acostumbrarse a la luz del sol, rayos que entraban por la enorme ventana, la cual estaba ubicada cerca de su grande y cómoda cama.

La azabache giro lentamente su rostro en busca del reloj, ubicado en la pequeña mesa de noche junto a su cama. El reloj marcaba las siete y cuarto; lentamente se levanto de su cama y se dirigió al baño.

Ya dentro se coloco frente al espejo, y su reflejo apareció en el, que cruel podio ser en veces el destino, apenas días atrás era una persona alegre, llena de vida, con una sonrisa siempre en su rostro y ahora de eso ya no quedaba nada… absolutamente nada, solo se podía divisar su larga cabellera un tanto despeinada, sus ojos hinchados y rojos. Además ojeras, ocasionadas por la falta de descanso.

Al observar su reflejo no pudo evitar que su mente vagara a viejos recuerdos, acto seguido traviesas lagrimas escaparon por esas lindas orbes azules.

Con el dorso de su mano limpio inmediatamente las lagrimas que caían por su rostro. Y decidió que era mejor darse un buen baño de agua fría, tenia que estar lista, tenía una reunión a las ocho y treinta, de alguna forma tenia que despejar su mente. Y así lo hizo entro a la ducha y abrió la llave. Gotas de agua de fría resbalaban por su esbelto cuerpo.

Mas sin embargo, estar bajo el agua fría, no ayudo en mucho y viejos recuerdos hicieron acto de presencia en su mente.

*****Flash back*****

Eran alrededor de las tres de la madrugada, cierta joven se encontraba en su departamento, tranquila y profundamente dormida, pero el molesto ruido del teléfono la hizo despertar.

Aun medio dormida, extendió su mano hacia la mesa y tomo el teléfono.

-Hola- pronuncio la joven.

-Aome, es urgente, acaba de pasar una desgracia- dijo en un tono preocupado la persona que estaba al otro lado del teléfono.

-Kagura, que sucede, ¿estas bien?-

-No, bueno yo si, pero…-

Aome tomo asiento en su cama

-Pero que, que es lo que pasa-

-Necesito que vengas al hospital Shikon, tu hermana tuvo un accidente…

Pero Kagura no pudo terminar, Aome había colgado el teléfono, y en menos de un parpadeo ya se había cambiado de ropa, tomado las llaves del auto y salio de su departamento, se dirigía al hospital.

Al llegar, pudo divisar varias siluetas, más ninguna conocida.

Pidió informes acerca del estado de salud de su hermana, mas nadie le dio respuesta.

-Aome, que bueno que llegaste-

-Kagura, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-

-La verdad no lo se, al parecer Kikyo tuvo una riña con su marido, no llegaron a ningún acuerdo, ella se enojo y se marcho, al parecer iba a exceso de velocidad y paso lo inevitable- expreso en tono triste la amiga de la azabache, una mujer pelinegra y de mirada color carmín.

-No puede ser, todo tiene que salir bien- dijo como para si misma la joven ojiazul.

Pasaron los minutos, los cuales se convirtieron en horas. Salieron varios doctores pero ninguno quiso dar informes acerca de la paciente Kikyo Higurashi.

Alrededor de los seis de la mañana salio uno de los doctores en turno:

-Familiares de la señora Kikyo Higurashi-

-Yo, soy su hermana, ¿Doctor dígame como esta, como se encuentra?-

-Su hermana esta muy grave, tuvo varias fracturas, además de severos golpes, por el momento esta en terapia intensiva, lo siento mucho. – expreso el medico.

-¿Puedo verla?-

El doctor miro a Aome, pudo observar que esa joven de no mas de veintitrés o veinticinco años se preocupaba por su hermana, y no puedo evitar decir lo siguiente:

-Sabe no hago esto muy a menudo, pero debido al estado de su hermana solo puede verla un par de minutos, además nadie puede enterarse que la deje pasar, así que sígame- el doctor condujo a Aome por los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar a terapia intensiva, le dio una serie de indicaciones y después continuo – Volveré por usted en un par de minutos.- acto seguido se alejo.

Aome entro con sumo cuidado a la habitación de su hermana, ya dentro pudo divisar a Kikyo acostada en una de las típicas camas de hospital, vestida con una bata blanca. Al parecer estaba dormida, en su rostro se notaba una serie de golpes, heridas, rasguños y moretones.

Se llevo una mano hasta el rostro, en forma de sorpresa.

Se sentó junto a su hermana. No pudo evitar decirle que todo saldría bien, que pronto se recuperaría y cosas de ese tipo.

De pronto, un par de ojos almendrados se abrieron, Kikyo había despertado.

-Aome- dijo débilmente.

La aludida levanto la vista, encontrándose con la mirada de su hermana mayor… su única hermana.

-Kikyo, o estas bien, como te sientes-

-me duele todo el cuerpo, pero sobre todo la cabeza-

-Quieres que llama a un medico para que te revise-

-No, no es necesario supongo que son mis últimos minutos-

-No digas eso, todo saldrá bien-

-No, para mí ya no hay esperanza-

-Pero el doctor dice que…- pero la menor de las Higurashi se vio interrumpida.

-No, Aome, solo mírame, no puedo ni con mi alma, ya no tiene caso, además si sobrevivo solo seria una molestia para todos ustedes, ya no tiene caso, es como si lo presintiera, no me queda mucho-

Silencio absoluto.

-Quiero que me prometas algo-

-Que cosa-

-Cuando yo me vaya de este mundo, quiero que te hagas cargo de mi hijo, que estés al pendiente, que no le haga falta nada, que cuides a mi pequeño Inuyasha, que siempre estarás ahí para el, prométeme que harás eso-

-Si lo prometo, pero no hay necesidad de eso, estarás bien… -

Pero unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que Aome callara:

-Srita, es hora de que se retire- anuncio el doctor.

-Si, ya voy-

-Ten fe, veras que todo saldrá bien, te quiero- Kikyo sonrió, algo que no pasaba desde hace varios años y después dijo:

-Yo también te quiero-

Aome salio del cuarto, se dirigió a la sala de espera, no se movería de ahí.

Cuarto para las ocho, un par de siluetas se divisaban a varios pasas de ahí, dos hombres, cuales caminaban con un porte elegante y distinguido. Ambos portadores de cabellos platinados y ojos dorados, como oro. No había duda, solo ciertas personas eran portadoras de tales características: Los Taisho.

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunto el mayor

-Mal, esta en cuidados intensivos, pero hay posibilidades de que se recupere-

-Cariño, tu hermana es fuerte, veras que estará bien-

-¿Puedo verla?- pregunto en tono frió e indiferente, el joven Taisho, después de todo no le importaba lo que pasara con esa mujer, si estaban casados era por culpa de su padre.

-No lo se, supongo que si, de cualquier forma eres su esposo-

El joven ambinario camino unos cuantos pasos y en su "travesía" se topo con un doctor.

-Puedo ayudarle-

-Sesshomaru Taisho, esposo de la Sra. Kikyo Higurashi ¿cree que pueda verla? –

-Pero solo unos minutos, su estado es delicado, lo mejor es que no se esfuerce.

-Entiendo-

-Entonces, sígame por favor-

Sesshomaru estuvo dentro un par de minutos, luego salio y se dirigió la sala de espera.

-Tengo asuntos pendientes, cualquier cosa ya saben donde encontrarme-anuncio a su padre y cuñada, con ese ultimo cometario abandono el hospital.

Horas mas tarde lo inevitable sucedió: Kikyo Higurashi, esposa del gran empresario Sesshomaru Taisho había fallecido a las diez cuarenta.

*****End Flash Back*****

Bien, ahora se encantaba frente a una enorme edificio, tenia unos asuntos pendientes con un abogado, el cual se encargaría de leer el testamento de su hermana.

Aome iba vestida con una blusa de manga larga y zapatos blancos y un pantalón de mezclilla, pues a pesar de estar de luto no quería vestir de negro, ya que pensaba que era una hipocresía.

Subió al ascensor y presiono el número de piso deseado.

Ya dentro de la oficina, una de las secretarias le dijo que el licenciado Ikeda y demás la estaban esperando.

-Buenos días, lamento el retraso-

-No se preocupe, tome asiento por favor- e hizo un además con la mano para que la joven mujer se sentara. –Bien ya que están todos reunidos daremos paso a la lectura de las ultimas peticiones de Kikyo- y asi el Lic. Ikeda dio inicio:

_Supongo que cuando terminen de escuchar esto pensaran que estoy loca y cosas por el estilo, pero para eso ya estaré lejos, tal vez en un lugar mejor__. _

_Primero quiero dar un agradecimiento al Señor Inu Taisho el cual siempre me ayudo y apoyo incondicionalmente. Que gracias al el fui una persona de bien. _

_Que gracias a e logre muchas cosas, y me enseño a jamás darme por vencida; y que siempre donde quiera que me encuentre le estaré eternamente agradecida. _

_Segundo, Aome, supongo que esto debe ser difícil para ti, pero tienes que ser fuerte y salir adelante, recuerda que todo tiene solución menos la muerte, jamás te des por vencida, lucha por tu sueños, por lo que anhelas. _

_En ti queda la responsabilidad total de mi pequeño hijo, cuídate, y donde quiera que este siempre te cuidare. _

_A mi esposo, Sesshomaru Taisho, queda a cargo de nuestro pequeño hijo, Inuyasha, eso indica que el se hará responsable de que no le falte nada, ya sea educación, salud, etc; para cerciorarse de que todo eso se cumpla tanto el Señor Inu Taisho, el Licenciado Ikeda y Aome lo "supervisaran" aunque no tengo duda de que hará un excelente trabajo como padre. _

_Prosiguiendo, todos mis bienes, como lo son ciertas propiedades dentro y fuera de la cuidad y la cuenta de ahorros, pasaran a manos de Inuyasha cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad. _

_Y último, que mi hermana Aome Higurashi y mi esposo Sesshomaru Taisho contraigan matrimonio en un lapso menor de un año, en donde se comprometerán a criar y cuidar a Inuyasha. Ya que, como lo mencione antes son las personas que considero que harán un excelente trabajo. _

_Así doy por terminada esta carta, en la cual redacto mi última petición, esperando que todo sea cumplido al pie de la letra. _

_Firma: Kikyo Higurashi._

* * *

Bien como ya lo mencione antes, esta es mi primera historia, la cual quizá no este muy interesante, pero bueno, ojala comenten y gracias por ojear esta historia. Nos vemos luego, quizá mañana ponga continuación. ya veremos bae XD


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, que les puedo decir, gracias a todas esas personas que apoyan esta historia, me alegra que les este gustando. Y ya no los aburro más.

* * *

-Bien eso es todo, ¿hay alguna duda?- preguntó el señor Ikeda.

-No- respondieron al unísono los ahí presentes.

-Bueno si no les molesta, me retiro, tengo otros asuntos que atender- el señor Ikeda se dirigió a la salida de su oficina, pero antes dirigió unas palabras a Inu Taisho: -Sr. Taisho, necesito hablar con usted, le importaría venir a visitarme un día de estos-

-No, le diré a su secretaria que me agende una cita con usted-

-Me parece bien, bueno paso a retirarme, con permiso- y así el Lic. Ikeda abandono la oficina.

* * *

"_Casarse con Sesshomaru", _esa frase no podía sacarla de su cabeza, desde ese día esa frase estaba presente en sus pensamientos.

Era miércoles por la tarde, alrededor de las cinco.

Tal vez saldría a dar una vuelta al parque, eso de estar todo el día enserada no dejaba nada bueno, habían sido demasiadas cosas juntas. Primero la muerte de su hermana, segundo ahora se haría cargo de su sobrino prácticamente su madre de ahora en adelante y por ultimo tener que casase con Sesshomaru.

Se encontraba recostada en uno de los amplios y cómodos sofás color "café claro", para disimular el polvo que pudiera acumularse ya que su trabajo consumía demasiado tiempo.

Trabajo que había conseguido gracias a Kikyo… era definitivo, saldría a caminar un poco.

Se levanto del amplio sillón, camino hacia la puerta, no sin antes tomar las llaves y una chamarra pero el ruido del teléfono sonando la hizo regresar y contestar.

-Hola-

-Kagome, tenemos que hablar, ¿estas ocupada mañana por la tarde?- pregunto la voz de hombre.

-No-

-Bien, entonces pasara por ti a la seis- así dio por terminada la conversación y colgó.

"Que seria lo que tenia que hablar Inu Taisho con ella". No se preocuparía por eso, al menos no por el momento.

Prosiguió con sus actividades, saldría a caminar un rato.

Abrió la puerta y cual fue su sorpresa, encontrase con un par de personas, mejor dicho un par de amigos.

Una joven mujer dueña de una larga cabellera castaña y unos ojos almendrados. Al parecer no debía de tener más de veinticinco años.

Y la otra persona un joven de tez bronceada, un poco mas alto que alguna de las dos mujeres ahí presentes, su cabello negro como la noche atado a una trenza y un par de ojos tan azules como el cielo, el cual debía de tener alrededor de unos veinticinco años.

-¿Podemos pasar?- preguntó la joven castaña

-Claro, adelante-dijo mientras se hacia a un lado para dejar pasar a los visitantes.

Ya una vez que ambos jóvenes estuvieron dentro Aome cerró la puerta.

-Lamentamos mucho lo de kikyo, vinimos tan pronto como nos enteramos- esta vez hablo el moreno.

-¿Y como te sientes amiga?-

-Hay Sango, como quieres que me sienta, es algo que aun no puedo creer, es decir, apenas hace unos días estaba aquí sentada conmigo y …- no pudo terminar, finas lagrimas empezaron a rodar por su ya pálido rostro.

Lo único que Sango pudo hacer en ese momento por su mejor amiga fue abrazarla, ya que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para consolarla era, había sido una perdida muy grande para Aome.

Minutos después, ya que Aome estaba más tranquila se sentaron a charlar un poco.

-Fue idea de Bankotsu venir a visitarte, dijo que no era bueno que estuvieras tú sola-

-Cierto, además sirve que te distraes un rato- intervino Bankotsu.

-Gracias, saben no se que haría sin ustedes, por cierto ¿y Miroku?- preguntó la azabache.

-De viaje, ya sabes el trabajo- contesto el moreno.

Cierto, como lo había olvidado, más o menos por esas fechas Miroku tendría que salir de viaje para arreglar unas cosas y además conseguir nuevos clientes para la empresa en que todos ellos: Miroku, Sango, Bankotsu y Aome trabajaban.

-Bueno, hablando de trabajo, Bankotsu ¿crees que pueda tomar un par de días, por lo menos mañana jueves y el viernes?-

-Claro que si, si quieres puedes tomarte toda la semana que viene por mi no hay ningún inconveniente- Bankotsu era el jefe de Aome en la compañía en que trabajaban, que por cierto Bankotsu y sus hermanos eran dueños.

-No, con un par de días esta bien, pero gracias por tu oferta, además prefiero estar ocupada, distraerme ustedes mismo la han dicho-

-En eso tienes razón, Aome y ¿que pasara con Inuyasha?- preguntó curiosa la mejor amiga de la aludida.

Aome soltó un suspiro – Eso es una larga historia-

Y comenzó a relatarles con lujo de detalle sobre las que habían sido las últimas peticiones de Kikyo.

* * *

Dentro de una de las empresas mas reconocidas y poderosas de todo Japón, el sonido de un teléfono sonando saco de sus pensamientos a la joven secretaria de presidencia, la cual era un hermosa joven: de tez blanca, su cabello pelirrojo y un par de ojos verde, cual la esmeralda.

-Presidencia, le atiende Ayame, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?- peguntó amablemente.

-Sr. Taisho, es usted en que puedo servirle-

-Claro que si yo le doy su recado, no se preocupe, hasta luego-

Bien ahora tendría que dirigirse a la oficina de su jefe: Sesshomaru Taisho.

Ya delante de la puerta su jefe, toco un par de veces y se escucho un _adelante_, así que decidió entrar.

-Sr. Sesshomaru, tengo un recado para usted- anuncio la joven pelirroja asomándose por la puerta de la oficina, la mirada intensa y directa de su jefe le erizó la piel y no supo que hacer, así que cohibidamente continuo con su labor.

-Acaba de llamar su padre y dijo que en cuanto se desocupe vaya a verlo, que tiene cosas que hablar con usted-

-Bien, gracias, puedes retirarte- acto seguido Ayame desapareció de la gélida y penetrante mirada de su jefe.

* * *

Las horas si que pasaban rápido, en menos de quince minutos el Sr. Taisho llegaría por ella para hablar de quien sabe que.

Y si, pasando los quince minutos, ahí estuvo puntual como todo un hombre de su "clase"

Se saludaron rápidamente y bajaron hasta el estacionamiento donde los esperaba el chofer de Inu Taisho, el cual muy amablemente les abrió la puerta.

En el trayecto ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra alguna.

Aome solo se dedicaba a mirarme atentamente el paisaje e Inu Taisho atendía algunas llamadas telefónicas.

Dentro de poco el auto paro frente a un lujoso restaurante. Ambos individuos bajaron del lujoso auto, dispuestos a entrar.

Ya dentro del lujoso y elegante establecimiento los guiaroan hasta su mesa, la cual habia sido reservada por el mismisimo Inu Taisho, y minutos mas tarde les tomaron la orden.

-Puedo preguntar el porque estamos aquí-

-Cariño, que acaso no puedo invitarte a comer de vez un cuando, practicamente somos familia –

-No es que no pueda, solo que me parece un tanto extraño todo esto-

-Tienes razón, pero por el momento no puedo adelantarte nada-

Alrededor de quince o veinte minutos después lo que habían ordenado estaba listo, llego el mesero y dejo la comida en la mesa.

-¿Se les ofrece algo mas? – pregunto amablemente el mesero.

-No, estamos bien, gracias- respondió Inu Taisho

La comida pasó, ninguno de los dos hablo durante esta. Mientras ellos terminaban un joven empresario de al menos unos veintisiete años de edad, dueño dorada e intimidante mirada, además portador de una larga cabellera plateada que en esos momentos se encontraba atada a una coleta, recién entraba al lugar en donde su padre lo había citado el día de ayer.

-Y bien que es lo que tienes que decirme- pregunto el recién llegado a su padre mientras tomaba asiento.

-Sesshomaru, que bueno que llegas, bueno no hay necesidad de presentaciones ambos ya se conocen. Seguramente se preguntaran el por que están aquí. Bueno mejor dicho solamente Aome. –

-Cierto, pero ¿porque tanto misterio?-p regunto curiosa

-Sesshomaru y yo estuvimos hablando ayer y llegamos a un acuerdo, se casaran dentro de 6 meses, plazo en el cual tendrán tiempo suficiente para conocerse un poco, el porque de esto, todos estamos concientes de que Inuyasha necesitara una figura materna y sobretodo que Sesshomaru no tiene el tiempo ni la paciencia suficiente para criar a un hijo el solo. ¿Qué opinas, Aome?-

-Supongo que no tengo opción- contesto en tono un tanto melancólico y resigando.

-Aun no veo el porque requería mi presencia, si eso es todo me voy - acto seguido se levanto y empezó a caminar a la salida. Pero algo lo detuvo y regreso a la mesa donde segundos antes había estado sentado. –Casi lo olvido, esto es tuyo- dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro y la dejo sobre la mesa, frente a Aome. Y se fue sin decir nada mas, algo típico en el.

Aome observo por unos instantes la pequeña caja, supuso de lo que se trataba. Tomó la caja entre sus manos y la abrió, la caja contenía un hermoso anillo de oro con un enorme diamante y una inicial bordada a la cual no le presto mucha importancia.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Y bien ¿que les pareció este segundo capitulo? Tal vez este un poco aburrido pero era necesario, bueno al menos para mí.

Y digo lo mismo de siempre cualquier comentario, sugerencia, queja o amenaza háganmela saber para poder hacer bien y mejorar mi "trabajo".

Gracias por sus cometarios

Nos vemos luego… bae XD


	3. Chapter 3

_Irreparable Capitulo 03_

Las escenas de la cena que tuvo con el Señor Taisho y la pequeña intervención de Sesshomaru aun estaban presentes en su mente.

Sobre todo la parte en donde Sesshomaru coloco frente a ella la pequeña caja te terciopelo negro, la cual contenía un hermoso anillo de oro.

Ese era el futuro que le esperaba, dentro de seis meses estaría atada a un hombre frió e indiferente sin sentimientos y peor aun atada a un hombre al cual no amaba.

Pero una promesa era una promesa, además Inu Taisho tenía razón, con esa actitud Sesshomaru no seria un buen ejemplo para inuyasha. Aunque pudiera equivocarse.

Tal vez podría considerar la idea de un posible divorcio. Cuando Inuyasha estuviera un poco mas grande y comprendiera bien las cosas, además ella siempre estaría para el cada vez que la necesitara.

Divorcio. Si. Talvez eso seria lo más conveniente. Ella podría seguir su estilo de vida, seguir siendo esa mujer decidida, emprendedora e independiente, seguiría con su trabajo y no tendría tantas presiones o al menos no mas de las que ya tenia. Y el, el podría rehacer su vida o que hiciera lo que quisiera eso era lo de menos, ella lo único que quería es seguir siendo libre, de algún modo la idea del matrimonio, de "formar una familia" y todas esas ideas le asustaban, aun no se sentía prepara, ella quería seguir con su vida como hasta hace unos meses.

La vida si que da muchas vueltas apenas se esta desarrollando profesionalmente y de un día para otro esta comprometida.

Se dejo caer sobre la enorme cama y lentamente cayo en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Viernes por la mañana, seis treinta.

El sonido del timbre la despertó de su profundo y tranquilo sueño. Alguien estaba tocado el timbre como si en eso se le fuera la vida, maldijo mentalmente a aquel que molestaba a esas horas de la mañana, mas vale y fuera importante, todo eso lo pensó mientras caminaba por su amplio apartamento y se dirigía a la puerta. Estando frente a esta abrió y cual fue la tremenda sorpresa que se llevo.

Encontrase con Sesshomaru, el cual iba impecablemente vestido con su ya característico traje sastre negro: pantalón y saco al igual que sus zapatos y su inseparable camisa blanca sobre la cual se encontraba una corbata azul.

En sus brazos llevaba un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta. Supuso que se trataba de Inuyasha.

El ambinario extendió los brazos y le dio al pequeño a Aome

-Vendré por el en la tarde, cualquier cosa le llamas a Kaede, aquí esta el numero- de la bolsa interna de su saco tomo una tarjeta y se la dio.

Aome tomo la pequeña tarjeta en la cual estaba escrito el número de teléfono con lamo izquierda, ya que su otro brazo estaba ocupado cargado al pequeño.

No había duda de que era un Taisho ese pelo platinado y ojos ámbar, características únicas de aquel que tuviera la fortuna de ser un Taisho.

En lo que Aome "inspeccionaba" al pequeño Inuyasha, bueno ni tan pequeño ya tenia un año de edad, era un niño hermoso, de eso no había duda. Al tratar de decirle algo a Sesshomaru, pero el ya no se encontraba ahí, ¿en que momento se había ido?, no lo sabia, lo único que tenia muy presente es Sesshomaru que era un hombre muy, muy misterioso.

Solo un suspiro salio de sus labios y acto seguido cerró la puerta.

* * *

Se encontraba manejando su lujoso auto negro último modelo, iba rumbo a la empresa en donde trabajaba, era el presidente de las prestigiadas empresas Taisho. Su padre fue el fundador de tan poderosas empresas, las cuales algún día será el dueño absoluto.

Aun pensaba en como era posible que su padre volviera a hacerle lo mismo, lo obligaría a casarse con alguien.

Así como lo hizo con Kikyo, lo obligo a casarse con ella, y solo porque cometió la gran estupidez de meterse con ella y para colmo ella esperaba un hijo de el, ella quedo embaraza de el.

Su padre, Inu Taisho le dijo que tendría que hacerse cargo del niño y de la madre, el había decidido ayudarla con dinero y cosas materiales, mas nunca se imagino que su padre se enteraría de eso y lo obligara a hacerse cargo "como el hombre que era". La palabra compromiso no estaba dentro de su vocabulario, pero a pesar de eso se casaría por segunda vez.

¿Por qué con ella?, ¿Qué acaso no podría escoger a una buena madre sustituta para Inuyasha? ¿Qué tenia de especial ella?, la hermana de Kikyo: Kagome Higurashi.

Ahora estaba haciendo lo mismo, solo por un capricho tendría que casarse con ella, nada más y nada menos que la hermana de su difunta esposa.

El solo pensarlo, tener que soportar a alguien mas en su apartamento, alguien que invada su espacio, eso no lo toleraría ni hoy, ni mañana ni nunca.

Todos esos pensamiento vinieron a su mente, e inconcientemente apretó ligeramente el volante, sin duda se encontraba un tanto irritado.

Tal vez en el trabajar haría que se olvidara un poco de ese tema.

* * *

Aome se encontraba en su habitación, sentada sobre el cómodo colchón aun lado de ella, el pequeño Inuyasha el cual dormía placidamente, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Aome observo detenidamente al pequeño Inu, era un niño hermoso, pequeños mechones de pelo platinado yacían sobre su cabecita, suponía que también debería de tener esos hermosos ojos dorados, cual el oro.

Como negarse a cuidar a tan linda criaturita, la cual dentro de poco seria algo así como un hijo para ella.

Varias preguntas invadieron su mente, que sucedería el día en que Inuyasha descubriera la verdad, en que ella no era su verdadera mama, para ser sincera, ella jamás vio que Kikyo como Sesshomaru demostraran afecto por el pequeño.

La encargada de eso era Kaede, al el menos eso era lo que tenia entendido.

¿Y si se "encariñaba" demasiado con Inuyasha, al grado de no poder dejarlo, y vivir atada a ese hombre frió, el cual prácticamente solo se preocupaba por el y sus empresas. ¿Seria capaz de sacrificarse?

Pero el sonido de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Hola- contesto la azabache.

-Bien gracias, dígame-

-Mañana por la tarde pues no- al parecer estaba extrañada por la llamada

-Si estaba bien, nos vemos, adiós- y colgó

Era Inu Taisho, hablándole para preguntarle si estaba ocupada el día de mañana, la verdad era que no, era sábado,

Llamo para decirle que tendrían que ver unas cosas para el día de su "boda" con Sesshomaru.

Al parecer mañana seria un largo día. Pero por el momento no se preocuparía por eso, ahora solo cuidaría a Inuyasha. Solo eso, no se preocuparía por nada más.

De nuevo observo al pequeño, ojala y ella también pudiera hacer lo mismo que el, poder dormir, vivir asi de tranquila, que nada de eso hubiera pasado.

Pero lamentablemente las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere, aun no puede entender como es que le pasan tantas cosas "malas" así tan seguido.

Dicen que después de que uno a sufrido mucho le pasara en algo bueno, tonterías, desde hace mucho dejo de creer en esas absurdas historias.

La vida es buena o mala, y a ella la vida ya no le sonreí, y probablemente jamás lo haría, pero el destino suele jugar con nosotros, y la vida esta llena de sorpresas y cambios, alegrías y tristezas.

Pero para que un cambio ocurra en nuestras vidas jamás hay que perder la esperanza, y Aome la perdió el día en que su hermana murió.

Pero la vida le tiene muchas sorpresas guardadas que poco a poco las descubrirá.

* * *

E aquí el tercer capitulo de esta historia.

Y bien, ¿Qué le pareció? Interesante, aburrido, etc

Ya saben dejen sus comentarios, opiniones, reclamos, etc para poder mejorar. Lamento las faltas de ortografía, tengo que mejorar en eso. Perdón si es demasiado corto.

A propósito debo decirles que me ausentare dos semanas, debido a que estaré en periodo de exámenes y no tendré tiempo de poner conti.

Nos vemos… bae

P.d. ¿Creen que la personalidad de Sessho es muy fría o así esta bien?

Nos vemos en un par de semanas.


	4. Aviso

Hola; ¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado desde la última vez que me pase por aquí? demasiado.

Bueno el punto no es ese, si no que he decidido retomar este fic. Así que pronto tendrán noticias mías y el nuevo capitulo. Gracias a todas las personas que lo leyeron y me dieron su apoyo, en verdad se los agradezco, aunque no me lo merezco por ser tan desconsiderada y dejar botado el fic. Bueno creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora.

A otra cosa se aceptan sugerencias sobre el futuro de esta pareja, sobre que les gustaría leer o como se desarrolle la relación entre Sessho y Aome… hehe. Bueno yo me retiro y nos leemos pronto. Saludos.


End file.
